Cloudmist
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown |apprentice=Cloudpaw |warrior=Cloudmist |loner=Cloudmist |mother=Cherrytail |father=Sharpclaw |brothers=Hawkwing, Duskpaw |sister=Blossomheart |mentor=Plumwillow |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Ravenpaw's Farewell, ''Hawkwing's Journey, Darkest Night |deadbooks=Unknown }} Cloudmist is white she-cat with yellow eyes. Cloudmist is a SkyClan warrior under Leafstar's leadership in the lake territories. She was born in the gorge, and was the daughter of Cherrytail and Sharpclaw. She had three siblings; Duskpaw, Hawkwing, and Blossomheart. She was apprenticed to Plumwillow as Cloudpaw, and during her apprenticeship, Duskpaw died in a fire near Twolegplace. A few days later, Cloudpaw, Blossompaw, and Hawkpaw received their warrior names, Cloudpaw becoming Cloudmist. Cloudmist and the rest of SkyClan were driven out of the gorge by Darktail's rogues, and Sharpclaw was killed during the battle. Having lost their home, SkyClan went on a journey to try and find ThunderClan. When the Clan stopped at Barley's farm, Cloudmist and her mother Cherrytail decided to stay behind. However, after SkyClan reached the lake, Hawkwing led a patrol to bring back the SkyClan cats who had been left behind, and Cloudmist and Cherrytail were reunited with their Clanmates and returned with them to the lake. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''Darkest Night :On their journey, Hawkwing and Blossomheart tell Violetpaw about their kin who live in a barn with a tom named Barley. The apprentice is worried that their mother, Cherrytail, and sister, Cloudmist, won't like her, and wonders if she'll ever feel as attached to them as she was to Needletail. :At the barn, after Hawkwing has greeted his mother, he draws back and uneasily asks if his sister is okay. Cherrytail replies that the white she-cat is fine, and calls for her daughter to come and meet the guests. Cloudmist pushes past her mother and asks what her kin is doing at Barley's barn, where everyone is, and if they've found the hunting lands Echosong dreamed of. Before her brother can tell her everything, Cherrytail rushes forward to greet Blossomheart. :The tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat calls Cloudmist to meet Violetpaw, and she exclaims that she didn't know Pebbleshine was expecting. She asks where the speckled queen is, and suddenly both Hawkwing and Violetpaw stiffen. The two loners ask if something's happened, and the deputy explains how Pebbleshine was trying to steal prey from a monster, but she couldn't jump off in time, so it ran away with her. Violetpaw adds that everyone thinks the queen was killed on the Thunderpath. Cloudmist asks how the kits survived, and her brother replies that they were found by Clan cats. :Cherrytail becomes excited and Hawkwing describes SkyClan's journey to the lake, how they wandered for a while and their losses. Violetpaw presses against her father, aching for his grief. The tom's mother asks if Leafstar is one of the deaths, but hears that Echosong is one of the losses. She asks how, and Blossomheart suggests they tell it slowly. Her brother agrees and starts by telling their kin the good news. Violetpaw watches and reflects on how once she thought only Twigpaw was her kin. Now she has more kin, and sees the tortoiseshell pelt of Cherrytail and the white pelt of Cloudmist, but sees none of her in them. :After they have eaten, the SkyClan deputy explains the real reason they came here, and his mother guesses that he wants them to return to the lake. He says that's the place Echosong found in her vision; they should be with their family. Cloudmist is unsure of all this, because of the comfort she's found at Barley's barn, while Cherrytail adds that it's safe. She and her son argue until the white she-cat meows that it's not easy to start over, especially with the pain. Her brother says he knows, but asks them to think about it. :When Hawkwing and his patrol returns from the gorge with their missing Clanmates, Cherrytail steps forward to tell her son they're coming with him. The words seem to lift a burden off the tabby tom's shoulders and promises that they won't regret their decision. :The group of cats is nearly back at camp, but they settle down for the night. Frecklewish offers to grab burdock root, while others offer to go on a hunting patrol. Cloudmist settles down and comments that it's good to be part of a Clan again. In the ''Super Editions ''Hawkwing's Journey :When Duskpaw wakes Hawkpaw up, he tells his brother that he, Cloudpaw, and Pebblepaw have come up with the best plan ever. Duskpaw tells the other apprentice of how they are planning to sneak to Twolegplace to take Twoleg food, and while his littermate objects, Cloudpaw and Pebblepaw stand a few tail-lengths away, waiting. Hawkpaw decides to not go with them, and he watches Duskpaw, Pebblepaw, and Cloudpaw leave the camp. :Later that day, as Hawkpaw and his mentor, Ebonyclaw, are renewing the scent marker when they pick up a scent of fire. The two Clanmates trace it to the Twolegplace, right by the place where Duskpaw often went for Twoleg food, and Hawkpaw worries about Duskpaw and Cloudpaw. The gray apprentice looks for his littermates in terror, but there is no sign of them. He guesses that they had already left. Right after though, Ebonyclaw and Hawkpaw realize that there are apprentices trapped under a tree branch in the fire, and Hawkpaw is afraid for his littermates, who are still there. Ebonyclaw goes in and Hawkpaw follows, struggling forward until he spots Cloudpaw trapped between the burning branch and the Twoleg rock. :Ebonyclaw fights her way to Cloudpaw’s side, which gives Hawkpaw the option of freeing Pebblepaw or Duskpaw. The latter yowls something, which Hawkpaw guesses might be Duskpaw telling him to help Pebblepaw. The apprentice wishes he could ask Ebonyclaw for advice, but she is helping Cloudpaw, so he decides to save Pebblepaw. As Hawkpaw drags her out of the fire, Ebonyclaw approaches him, pushing Cloudpaw in front of her. The apprentice and his mentor go to save Duskpaw, and drag the unconscious tom to where they had left Pebblepaw and Cloudpaw. The two she-cats still lay slumped on the ground, coughing and whimpering in pain. Patches of their fur are scorched, giving off a strong scent of burning, but neither seem to have life-threatening injuries. :Ebonyclaw demands what the three were doing out there, and Cloudpaw mournfully wails that Duskpaw suggested sneaking over to look for scraps of Twoleg food. The black warrior lashes her tail at Cloudpaw, clearly frustrated, and questions if they would do anything Duskpaw told them to. The white apprentice whimpers that it was their fault, but when the three got there, the fire was just inside the trash can. Ebonyclaw points out that they should have reported it, but Pebblepaw continues that it seemed safe back then and they shouldn’t let fire keep them away from the best food scraps. Cloudpaw points at the trash can and adds that there was stuff under there, but when the wind shifted it caught fire and the branch fell and trapped them. With a miserable wail, she finishes that they never should have listened to Duskpaw. :At camp, Echosong and Frecklewish are treating the she-cats' wounds. She doesn't realize yet that her brother is dead. Frecklewish tries to tend to a burn on Hawkpaw's back, but he snaps at her to leave him alone, and she instead helps Echosong with Cloudpaw and Pebblepaw's wounds. When Hawkpaw arrives in the medicine cat den, he sees his sister and Pebblepaw sleeping peacefully, and asks if they're okay. Echosong replies that they're fine, they haven't received as bad of a burn she thought they had. She says they'll be up and running in about a day. :Several days later, Leafstar calls a Clan meeting, and announces that Cloudpaw, Blossompaw, and Hawkpaw are ready to receive their warrior names. She asks their mentors if each of them are ready. All of them agree, and the SkyClan leader begins the ceremony. Calling Cloudpaw forward forces her brother to push away his grief, knowing the white she-cat is grieving too. Leafstar gives the newly made warrior the name of Cloudmist, and praises her virtues of courage and resilience. Her siblings receive the names Blossomheart and Hawkwing, respectively. :After Darktail arrives, and takes over the gorge, Cloudmist runs off with her mother and goes into hiding. She is in the undergrowth when Pebblepaw first finds her. The white she-cat greets her brother enthusiastically and tells him Cherrytail is with her too. When Hawkwing sees the tortoiseshell, he gasps that she's hurt, and his sister explains that Cherrytail was wounded in the battle. He explains that Blossomheart is fine, and Pebblepaw adds they've made a temporary camp in the garden of Ebonyclaw's Twoleg den. They trek a long way and eventually come to the stepping stones where Snipkit lost her balance. He warns them to be careful, and describes how Snipkit met her demise. Cherrytail's eyes stretch wide in horror and Cloudmist angrily growls that she'd like to drown Darktail. :They arrive at Ebonyclaw's den, and their Clanmates heartily greet them. Cherrytail lies down in what is Echosong's makeshift den, while Cloudmist and Blossomheart follow. Hawkwing apologizes for trusting Darktail, and comments that he never knew the rogue would do something like killing Sharpclaw. His mother agrees, and his sister adds that they all know. It's not his fault, and there's nothing to forgive. :Upon arrival at Barley's barn, all the cats relax and tell Barley what's happened in the past few days. As they are about to leave, Cherrytail announces that she will be staying here, not just because of her wound, but because she's also left the place where Sharpclaw died. She meows that her body is too weak for the journey, and anyways her heart is tugging her home. Cloudmist points out that gorge isn't their home anymore; Darktail has taken it over. The tortoiseshell replies that she needs time to figure out her future, and she can't follow SkyClan when she isn't sure that path is right for her. Her daughter steps up to her side and declares that she's staying too. She can't lose her mother after losing her father. Cherrytail protests that she belongs with her Clan, and Cloudmist responds that they both do, and they'll both one day find their Clan again. Hawkwing meows his good-bye, and the remaining SkyClan cats depart from the barn, leaving them both behind. In the ''Novellas ''Ravenpaw's Farewell :Cloudpaw is a young SkyClan apprentice, being trained by Plumwillow. She is one of the cats in the initial patrol that comes across the traveling cats. Cloudpaw shows open hostility to Ravenpaw, Barley, Bella, and Riley, although Ravenpaw doubts that when he notices her trembling paws and huge eyes. After Firefern says to Ravenpaw and his friends that they are in SkyClan territory, both Plumwillow and Cloudpaw join in the taunting. Cloudpaw says that they should make like trees and leave, causing Plumwillow to look down at Cloudpaw in shock. :After being introduced properly, Firefern sends Cloudpaw to fetch Leafstar, and the little white she-cat returns with her brown-and-cream leader in tow. After Ravenpaw asks if Riley and Bella can join SkyClan, Cloudpaw leans forward and sniffs Bella, saying that she smells funny. Cloudpaw exclaims that Bella can't be a warrior, although she, Firefern, and Plumwillow are soon hushed by Leafstar. Trivia Interesting facts *Cloudmist has kittypet blood through her parents. Revealed in the Warriors App Mistakes *She has been mistakenly called tortoiseshell-and-white. *Despite having returned to SkyClan, she is not included in the allegiances, and does not appear in either ''River of Fire or The Raging Storm. Cloudmist does not appear in either book, nor is mentioned or even alluded to, despite having returned with Hawkwing's group in Darkest Night. Character pixels Official art Kin Members Mother: :Cherrytail: Father: :Sharpclaw: Uncle: :Sparrowpelt: Brothers: :Duskpaw: :Hawkwing: Sister: :Blossomheart: Uncle: :Sparrowpelt: Grandmother: :Jessamy: Nieces: :Violetshine: :Twigbranch: Grandniece: :Needlepaw: Grandnephew: :Rootpaw: First cousins: :Pebbleshine: :Parsleyseed: :Sunnypelt: :Pigeonfoot: :Quailfeather: |''See more''}} Tree Ceremonies Quotes Notes and references de:Wolkennebelru:Тучегриваяfi:Cloudmistfr:Cloudmistpl:Obłoczna Mgła Category:Females Category:SkyClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:Hawkwing's Journey characters Category:Loners Category:Clanless cats Category:Darkest Night characters